1. Technical Field
This invention relates to transport carts and, more particularly, to a cart for transporting beach accessories and associated method for providing users with a convenient means of hauling multiple items across beach sand and other uneven/difficult-to-traverse terrains.
2. Prior Art
A day at the beach, especially when one has to escort and guide young children, can be a daunting task, having to carry a variety of items, ranging from a cooler, blankets, towels, umbrellas, toys, etc., while keeping a watchful eye on the children. Being faced with all these challenges can even make parents think twice before agreeing to a day at the beach. Any accessory that makes this task easier is a welcome item to a family seeking to enjoy a day of sand, sun and water. However, even items that have to be carried can be a burden to the user. Unfortunately, most such beach accessories have to be carried.
One prior art example shows a rolling cart that is suitable for receiving and transporting a variety of items over loose ground, such as the sand of a beach. Such a rolling cart includes a pair of large ring wheels that exhibit a large footprint for easy movement over and through sand, and is characterized by a high center of gravity to facilitate handling. Disposed between the wheels is a basket assembly that mounts plural rollers which cooperate with the inner wall of the wheels to maintain a generally fixed orientation during movement of the wheels. Unfortunately, the design of the large ring wheels and the rollers is deficient in the aspect that debris, like sand, rocks and sticks, can become wedged between the rollers and the ring wheels. This leads to an inconsistent/rough rolling action of the ring wheels, and in a worst case scenario can completely bind up the ring wheels and render the assembly useless.
Accordingly, a need remains for a cart for transporting beach accessories and associated method in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing an assembly that is convenient and easy to use, is durable yet lightweight in design, is versatile in its applications, and provides beach goers and the like a simple and efficient means of transporting their goods to the beach. By eliminating the need to make several trips from the car to the beach, simply to unload a day's worth of beach accessories, the present invention effectively holds a myriad of large and small accessories necessary for a day in the sun. Users appreciate that with the apparatus, they can transport a full-sized cooler, sand pails and other toys, blankets, towels and even a beach chair and umbrella, all in one trip.
Additionally, because users can transport all of their beach goods at one time, use of the present invention eliminates the worry associated with leaving transported goods and children unattended while returning to the vehicle for another load. By sparing the user the exhausting hassle of trekking across burning sand in order to transport all the necessary items to the beach, the present invention proves particularly useful for those who suffer with back pain or limited mobility.